


morningstar;; a Thor fic --

by oathofmaestro



Series: Avengers Collection [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bodily Fluids, Demons, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Non-Consensual, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathofmaestro/pseuds/oathofmaestro
Summary: Lucifer was always God's favourite...Until he fell.-- a piece dedicated to Thor,all trigger warnings are already tagged.Enjoy.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Avengers Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745884
Kudos: 37





	morningstar;; a Thor fic --

**Author's Note:**

> m/n: i’m only here to make you feel good. conducting symphonies is my specialty; for this piece, i have chosen to go dark!, so please keep that in mind when (listening) to this particular symphony. should you read this and have a request, feel free to inbox me, I would love to turn your thoughts into a masterpiece. from me to you, i wish you many happy days, and please enjoy the concerto below.
> 
> until next time,
> 
> ( MAESTRO )

**_(( style/rating: blasphemic, filthy, allconsuming ))_ **

**suggested song:** _closer - nine inch nails_

\-----

Eyes snapping open, chest heaving; a dream interrupted as Thor breathed in and he could _smell_ it;  
  
Copper pennies, the strongest of metals -- it did not matter because the scent all but walked up and slapped him before settling like the thickest fog, a fog he was getting lost in.  
  
Your blood was calling to Thor, and it had arisen the nasty **_demon_ ** that slumbered within him. Thor could feel it pulling at his senses as he lay next to you, watching you _writhe_ uncomfortably, the beginnings of three days of pure **hell** for you --

**_The stairway to heaven for him._ **

Wordlessly, he nosed his way along your neck as you slept, a soft moan falling from your lips as your body responded to him, despite being unconscious. Your veins were **thick** and **pumping** and he could **feel** himself getting _hotter_ as he did so, his own pupils slowly going lust blown and **darker** as he pressed a kiss to your jugular.

 ** _The God of Thunder_**.

He knew his title and he knew it well, for it was what had initially attracted you after all, as someone who worked for Stark Industries and had managed to stick around way longer than the others. You somehow made your way onto the team at the Avengers compound, and Thor had taken an interest in you, for you were brainy, as well as being  
beautiful and a touch too pure. 

**_He wanted to break you, he did_**. Had decided that for himself when he'd seen your smiling face and watched your actions with the team, how you were natural with them, but very shy with him -- o' did he know then that he would take you for his own.

**_The God of Lightning._ **

Another role he played, but one that he coveted, just as he did you. There were days where you would be with him and would feel his _hum_ , his _static_ , and would be almost adrift in your arousal, which is how he preferred you -- his _cat in heat_ . Thor relished in taking you apart and he did so meticulously, wearing you down until you went from the confident woman you had been, to the mewling mess he had made you into. He would never let you know that he had methodically groomed you to want only him, but it had worked in his favour _so deliciously_.

 ** _The God of Strength._ **

It took three months, but he had finally decided to bed you after seeing you grow close to Steve and not being able to bear the thought. So, he had taken you in the dead of night from your home, though this had been planned from the start. Thor displayed his strength as he knew who had the upper hand in this arrangement and knew keeping you close was the only way to control a being that could not say no anymore.   
  
You fought him for the first few days, avoiding his advances and attempting to escape his loft; until he took you by force, his cock twitching along your warm walls as he fucked you _slow and deep_ , eyes searching yours and resonating deep within the confines of your soul -- like he _knew_ **_y o u_** , despite the pain and the hurt, and **everything** else -- and you wondered why you felt the heat in your stomach bloom so _exquisitely_ , so _completely_ , that your shame fell upon your cheeks like rain.   
  
Your complacency was what he needed, and he delighted in knowing he had conquered you, that you had completely submitted to his will. He **_fucked_ ** you until you cried out for him, until your legs quaked and you were unable to move, throat raw as you thanked him for giving his cock to you -- _why did you thank him?_ \-- and the job was done. 

You stayed, and you questioned why every time he lathed his tongue along your folds, or tongued circles in to your heat, tasting the tart and youth that you brought to his life, and you panted, lusted for it, even. With every spared glance he gave you after that, you _craved_ him, and that didn't make sense to you, but you knew it felt right, even though it was wrong; but, you were jumbled now, up was now down, morality had left you… and, Thor **_knew_**. Boy, did he know.

**_The God of Fertility._ **

You smelled like **ambrosia** , an elixir that could cure him, and he could feel the demon in him rising up to taste just how _pure_ you really were. His cock strained in his boxers as he withdrew from your sleeping form to gaze over you, feral now as he licked his lips. The idea of tasting your blood made his own boil quite hotly, and he leaned in to trail kisses down your chest, hands coming up and fingers poised to twist your nipples through your cotton sleeping shirt. 

Silently, he lifted the shirt as delicately as he could muster, and rounded his tongue along a pert nub before swallowing it softly between his lips. By now you had woken up with a gasp and had begun feeling the slight **_twinge_ ** of your cramps, as he too, could feel them radiating from your core. You would surely need to change and made a move to get up to do so before it stained the sheets, only to be pushed down and held in place.

"Thor? My stomach hurts, I have to get up --," you began, only to be shushed, and you noted that his eyes looked like **voids** , pools of the **blackest obsidian** , and you were falling upwards into them.

"I'm going to make you feel better, _minn dýrr_ ," he began and you widen your eyes at this, just as a crack of _lightning_ sounded overhead. It had begun to rain, and you tore your gaze away from Thor's to see the streaks hit the French windows that lead outside. Another **_pang_ ** hit you then and before you could speak, he was on you as if you were wounded prey -- _a gazelle on display to a hungry lion_.

He pressed deeply into your stomach and you found yourself moaning at the sensation and became confused, though the pressure should have hurt, but instead you felt kept by it, raising you immediately. The static hum of being near him, mixed with the fluttering of your heart at the close proximity had you nearly sobbing for any touch he permitted you, and he obliged as his hand trailed low and shifted into the soft material of the boy shorts that encased you from him. 

An audible groan left him as he swiped a finger through your growing slick and ichor and Thor circled your clit before slowly pulling down the panties with the other. Once in view, he latched onto your hooded pith and gathered enough of your sopping wet on his fingers to plunge deep into your gore, reaching your g-spot easily. You gasped then, still slightly mortified that this was happening, that you could smell your own blood -- but enjoying the feel of Thor's fingers stretching you, the _bloom_ inside of you opening up to him, all the same.

" **_I need you…_ **" he trailed off, looking up to you with those blown out pupils, fingers working into you harder now. You had no words. His face was a mess, that beautiful golden beard of his tinged red, lips crusted slightly with your filth, and you knew that you should be appalled… that you should tell him to stop… but, when he licked his lips and brushed against that one spot you liked, you couldn't stop your hands from crashing his face back into your soaking cunt.

"Fuck, Thor!" You breathed helplessly into the atmosphere as **_thunder boomed_ ** with _lightning_ not far behind, guttural moans taking you as he lapped viciously at your _impurity_ and it was seconds before the fingers inside you hit that spot again and you were bucking underneath him, grinding out your high on his face. Your body went limp and you sighed happily, your hands stilling in the gods hair. 

"Your taste is divine, _minn dýrr_ …" he trailed off, and he began to rise a bit so that he could shrug out of the boxers he had on, not bothering to wipe his face of you. His cock fell free and it leaked copious amounts of precum onto your leg where Thor hovered over you, and you cursed softly about not being able to catch it, to which he heard you and smiled. He fisted himself and positioned right at your quivering pussy, using the head of his cock to smear your slick along, earning a sharp moan from you once he pressed the head slowly into you. 

…"Can you be a **_good girl_ ** and make me feel better ? **_I really do need you_ ** ," he began and you nodded vigorously and relished at the name he called you, exalted, hungry and now completely enthralled with the idea of Thor fucking you through the pain, through this _taboo_ you shared together. You ground your hips into his, blood staining along his flesh and be growled at your display, his own snapping forward to collide with you, now sunk deeply into the hilt.

 **_You exploded_**. 

The very fiber of your being built too quickly and you cried softly as he bottomed out -- the sensation of the vibrations from his groans that were too much and enough all at once, becoming the only feeling you could readily identify. 

You came **hard** , and as he slid out of you just before slamming himself back in, the action sending you subtle bouts of _electricity_ through your veins. You were on **_fire_** , even more so as you looked up at Thor, this mess of a dark angel that looked over you, blood around his mouth, eyes squeezed tight; was disheveled and beautiful simultaneously and you prayed to him silently that this was would never end; ,milking his cock within you, wanting every last piece of Thor for yourself. 

At last, you were _his_.

Every tug of him inside your wet heat felt like paradise unleashed, and when Thor pulled a hand up to put pressure on your stomach again, you hollered loudly at the feeling, the sounds of your overly went cunt and skin slapping enough to build those feelings of contentment within you once more. Thor was coaxing you, cooing gently in contrast to his hips cracking into yours forcefully. 

He was close and so were you as you reached up to run your hands along his body and up to his face, swiping at the gore around his mouth to press it to your own lips. Thor gasped then and suddenly he was on you, frantically capturing your lips with his, for you had **_broken the seal_ **; he felt the dam break within as you clench around him and you tasted yourself and the ichor for the first time; a new world, indeed.

**_The God of Hallowing_** **.**

You came together, blood and sweat mixed with thick ropes of seed that painted your walls and shot against your cervix, and you took him for all that he was worth, just the way Thor liked it. 

You fell back to sleep immediately, the sound of the rain lulling you, cum still leaking out of you and down your thighs, which Thor watched with renewed interest. It was filthy to the point where he wondered if he had ever been someone who _consecrated_ places as _holy_ , when he had done his worst to make sure that you were anything but. 

He reminded himself that you were _his to_ **_destroy_** _, his to_ **_devour_** _, his to_ **_consume_ ** \-- tonight being evidence of how you always would be. 

As far as Thor was concerned, he was the _only_ god who could give you any type of mercy, and it could only be in his own way; by desecrating the very essence of you until you became **_undone_ , ****_untethered_ ,** _and as_ **_corrupt_ ** _as he._

**_Awake, arise and be forever fall’n._ **

**_Hallelujah._ **

  
  



End file.
